firebreathing_kittens_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Thia Amafrey
Thia Whitley (Amafrey) is a Half-Elf Rogue in the Firebreathing Kittens Guild. Description Appearance Thia is really short, standing at 5'2". with shoulder length Brown hair, and brown eyes. she's got an athletic build. Thia has a scar from getting bit by a were walrus in Sleepless Specter, and small horns that she received from Cowtsiders. Her Firebreathing Kittens Tattoo is on the back of her left shoulder blade. Personality She has a really warm personality, though very quiet. She is strong willed, and not afraid to do what needs to be done when out on business for the guild. Thia is also a connoisseur of wine. Biography Background Born to her father, an elf Aego Amafrey and human mother Jenien Riverfell. At birth her father left her, and her mother. at the age of 5 a group of assassins came and kidnapped Thia from her home, the king of assassins, Uhlseth T'Sagon raised her as his top pupil, taking a liking, and a crush to her. at the age of 25 she had to complete a test, to track down a target, and eliminate them, unbeknownst to her the target was her mother. Returning after completing the quest she was told who her target was and went into a rage, swearing to herself the assassin Uhlseth would pay. she went and snuck into the castle of King Galindon, and stole jewels, placing them in Uhlseth's room and framing him. With Uhlseth in prison Thia was homeless, she would roam the lands doing random jobs to earn a living, and perfecting her skills. Firebreathing Kittens Cache Auction Thia's first job. Sleepless Specter Bitten and turned to a Were-Walrus by Anika and Isabel Farrell in the episode Sleepless Specter. Hurricane Zombie Moka removed the Were-Walrus curse from Thia with Remove Curse. Trust Issues Met her boyfriend Kylan Whitley while he was tending bar. Devil's Cruller Soon to come Sugar Town received broom of flying, and Vial of Efreeti It's (Not) A Trap! Found a bunch of wine barrels. Cowtsiders Received cow horns from a potion she drank. used the Vial of Efreeti and received 3 wishes, the last one being the Black Porcupine Statue. Retirement After retiring from the Firebreathing Kittens guild, Thia and her boyfriend would open a winery, Aged to Perfection Winery. She also adopted a Dragon Turtle which could be found on McCail Island. Relationships Uhlseth T'Sagon A Drow who is the King of Assassins Zivithra Thia's criminal contact that she reaches through a communication stone. Kylan Whitley Kylan is a human bartender that Thia met while he was bar tending in the episode Trust Issues. Anika and Isabel Farrell Anika and Isabel first met Thia in Sleepless Specter. At first their relationship was rocky since Thia was upset that she had been cursed by them, and had to go to Mishui every full moon to change shape in the stables of Marquess and Marchioness Ashton and Esther Tavistock. After the first change Thia warmed to them a little bit with how they cared for her. After the curse was removed by Moka Thia remained in touch with the two and gave them the chance to be cured as well, but the two refused the help. After Thia received 100 million gold from her wish for the black porcupine statue, when she retired and bought her winery she added a guest house for the two to reside in with a room for them to make their changes in that was soundproof, and they couldn't get out of in walrus form so they could be safe, and not bother anyone. Character Information Quests * Cache Auction * Sleepless Specter * Hurricane Zombie * Trust Issues * Devil's Cruller * Sugar Town * It's (Not) A Trap! * Cowtsiders * Season 1 Finale Notable Items Current Items * Whisper * Quiver of Endless Arrows and a variety of Arrows * Skeleton Key * Potion of Water Breathing (1 Month) * Bag of Holding * Broom of Flying Former Items * Vial of Efreeti * Black Porcupine Statue Abilities Feats Assassinate Half-Elf Abilities Darkvision Quotations "Screw your guys' statue, I'll steal it." - Sugar Town 1:39 Trivia Contact * Email her at: shes_gone_rogue@yahoo.com * Twitter: https://twitter.com/TAmafrey * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thias_gone_rogue/ Category:Firebreathing Kitten Category:Half-Elf Category:Rogue Category:Firebreathing Academy Category:Were-Walrus Category:Assassin Category:Criminal Category:Cache Auction Category:Sleepless Specter Category:Hurricane Zombie Category:Trust Issues Category:Devil's Cruller Category:Sugar Town Category:It's (Not) A Trap! Category:Cowtsiders